


InstaBaby

by makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Daddy Kink, I Don't Even Know, Instagram, Jealousy, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Sugar Daddy, comments, hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: "J-Jaren we need to talk" John walks towards him gripping his phone tightly. "About what?" the canadian looked up at him from the couch. "About these....'posts' your posting...."
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Kudos: 41





	InstaBaby

Jon scrolled around Instagram chuckling and simply ignoring the posts he passed, out of boredom he scrolls around his boyfriend's account smiling fondly at each post. Not until he frowned at one specific photo. It was the fucking Sour Patch Kids one, which captioned 'be my sugar daddy @sourpatchkids seriously.'

"The fuck?" John scrambles out his recording studio towards the living room seeing Jaren underneath his blanket. "Jaren!" He calls out to grab his attention, Jaren hums initiating the conversation. "J-Jaren we need to talk" the taller grips his phone tight as he approaches his boyfriend. "About what?" Jaren looks up from his phone. "Y-Your 'posts'" John puts his hands up as if Jaren was dangerous.

"Have you seen your comments??" He sat next to him. "I mean...I do but fans will be fans" Jaren rests his cheek on the olders shoulder "What's with the comments?"

'U-Uhmmm....I don't wanna be some possessive boyfriend and shit- I- Theres one specific post I don't get on terms with" John stutters a bit embarrassed about the situation. "Which one?" Jaren turns his head to face him now resting his chin on John's shoulder. "T-The candy one.." which Jaren still hadn't really understand "W-What candy?--I don't get it" Jon sighs turning to face him and holding onto Jaren's delicate fingers. "The Sour Patch candy one" He stares at Jarens eyes hoping he'd finally understand him and delete it.

Now not only did Jaren understand but he laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me?? John you know it was a joke! And t-that post was like one year ago, H-have you been stalking my account lately?" He holds on his arm hugging it. 

John's face flushes from embarrassment. "Oh come on Jaren! Just delete it o-or change the caption or something. Only I can be your sugar daddy" 

Jaren frowns at the reply "I-I dont want that John. I dont wanna love you for money. I dont want your money" John gasps "N-No! J-Jaren I'm sorry! I didn't mean that! Jaren- I--" The younger slaps his arm and pinches his bicep "Dude I'm just kidding! I love you and if this was one of the ways of you showing your love to me its okay. Just don't think I want you to spend too much on me" 

Whilst John listens to him, he rubs his bicep that stung from the pinch. "B-But still the comments.."

"John honey, you can be my daddy kay'? Calm down" Jaren smirks and plopped back down. Upon hearing those words John snakes up between Jarens legs up to his face, thats when Jaren felt low and shy.

"J-John what the fuck?" Jaren's face blushes from the action. "I guess if you wanted to try out that kink that'll be fine" John sucks lightly at Jaren's neck causing the boy to let out small mewls. Jaren bites his lip and John looks up at him with eagerness and proceeds to carry Jaren and brought them towards their bedroom.

BONUS: 

They both let out pants, John holding Jaren in his arms "Never trying that again.." the smaller boy mentioned. "Isn't 'Daddy' just fun?" John lets out between pants. "Ew no! Never again, It's weird to say that to you when I literally had been saying that to someone who displays...different affection" Jaren shakes himself not wanting to imagine it. John chuckles "Whatever makes you comfortable"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos makes me happy :D


End file.
